


Romance and Memories

by vampire1317



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire1317/pseuds/vampire1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continuation of TinderWulf's Romance and Guns. This one follows Tomas as he joins the Turian Military to follow his adopted father's foot steps. Along the way he finds a love of his own as well as some secrets that were kept from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> i had read Romance and Guns so many times that i knew Tomas needed to have his story heard. He got the family he never had. what more could you want? how about one of your own that loves you. This story will be a little more action packed than Tinder's i wont write the fluff parts but im sure if you guys want them enough Tinder might help me :) it's short but it's the start after a really long wait.
> 
> Here's the link to TinderWulf's story 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/477906/chapters/829691
> 
> side note: i did get permission to write this. this is the only time i will say this. most characters belong to TinderWulf. and Bioware owns all. there i said it.

Romance and Memories 

Prologue

There was nothing left for him. He was barefaced Turian with a mother that left him on the streets to fight for himself. Time had little to no meaning now. Life had little to no meaning now. The thoughts that dominated his mind were about heat and where his next meal was going to come from. He wondered aimlessly around the wards. Nowhere to go. No family to go to. He was eleven years old with little to no will to live.

As he passed an alley the sound of distress reached his ears. Making his way slowly into the alley he came upon another Turian. An adult that was in the final moments in his life. From the smell of him he had just finished his last drink he would ever have. The eleven year old Turian brushed against an empty bottle. The adult’s head snapped around to lock eyes with the younger Turian. The adult trilled out in amusement with an undertone of despair. Through the rags of the clothes the adult was wearing the young one could tell he was once a respected man. A great one by the looks of the medals clutched in his hand. 

“I used to think my last moments would be on the field of battle…. You know what the worst experience is? When you watch everyone in your squad die but against all odds you survive. Oh! My whole squad is here.” He pointed to his right at nothing then moved left one at a time. “PFC Oraka, I don’t think his father felt anything when he passed. Cpl Falleck, took on his partner’s name, one of the happiest couples I have ever seen. Ah the oldest of all of us, Sgt Birklun. He kept telling me that he had a son about my age when we were deployed. Never meet his son but he’s got to have kids by now. Why did I survive?” Tears streamed down the adult’s face. He snapped a smart salute before his whole body slowly relaxed. 

The young one went over to check what he was sure he knew already. The man had died. Nothing the young one hadn’t seen his year or so on the street. He skirted the body to get to his vent. The only place he felt even a little safe and warm. He found the opening after moving around some trash. The side of the vent was dented in. by the looks of it there must have been a fight here earlier. He thought he could still make it through. He had to make it through. He started to crawl into the vent until the pressure became too much on his back. He tried to back out be he couldn’t move. Fear gripped his heart. He thrashed back and forth as hard as he could but he only made it worse. He periodically tried to push himself back the way he came until exhaustion over took him.

He woke up to the sound of metal bending and a pair of strange hands on his feet. He kicked as hard as he could, keening out in alarm. 

“Calm down boy we aren’t going to hurt you. We’re just getting you out of there.” strangely enough he believed the man. He didn’t have an undertone like a turian. Not asari for sure. Not salarian or volus. Human. The man was human. The metal gave one last squeal before it gave. The human pulled the turian boy into his arms. The boy felt safe in his arms. Safe and warm.

“My name is Captain Bailey. We are going to take care of you the best we can.”


End file.
